occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Dilara Sidik
Sculpted Face Dilara has perfectly "twisted" long brown/black hair. She has very pale blue eyes, and fair skin. She is beautiful like her mother once was, and strong like her uncle trained her to be. Despite her delicate features, her soft skin, supple lips, and sculpted face Dilara is beastly. Hedgemonic Masculinity The barbaric mentality of the traditionals in her home were not acceptable her. Dilara is submissive to no one but herself. Kağan is the exception to this as he is the only "parent" and "father figure" she has. Kağan has never touched Dilara in her life. He has had her beaten since she could stand and swing. It was his way of protecting her. He was teaching her how to be fearless. Creative and Vindictive Zehra Aysel Teke was Dilara's mother. She was a bright, creative, and vindictive young woman. She was being pursed by a group of men she had thrown rocks at to prevent them from attacking another more defenseless, older, woman. Zehra escaped, hiding in the abandoned ruins of a small home. She found herself in the company of a man calling himself Sadik. Zehra spent weeks with this man. He lead her out of the small ruins back to her home, and began returning for her multiple times. By the end of what is considered the termination of their brief courtship he ceased to return. Zehra was very nearly distraught. In the short time they devoted to one another Zehra had given herself to Sadik. In a moment of passion she had forsaken a vow she made to the goddess Umay. As the agonizingly lonely months went by Zehra grew sick, and weak. She could not consume a proper amount of food, and soon she could no longer stand on her own two feet. By mid March Zehra bore a daughter days before she died, Dilara Tülay Sidik, she was raised by her uncle Zehra's younger brother Kağan Göker Teke. Kağan is a far more sinister man than his sister knew. Unbeknownst to her, Kağan was a rising member of the group of men that nearly attacked her. Shortly after her death he becme leader of the Savaşı Efendileri (War Lords). Dilara was raised as the daughter of Kağan, although he never married and never wanted children. Dilara was how he was planned to spread fear even after he was gone. He had her beaten on a regular basis, always using children her age. He did not subject her to this with the intention of being cruel. Dilara's beating only lasted until she fought back. If Dilara cowered and cried, she was punished negatively. If she fought back she was rewarded positively. The first few times Dilara was beaten she cried purely from pain. She cowered the next encounter not knowing how to fight back, yet. :After a few months of torture she learned. She stopped crying when she was six, and never again did she cower by the age of eight. She was rewarded with weapons, and training. She quickly grew to love the rewards despite the difficulty of attainment. Dilara's first "rewards" she can remember were her balisong, and her hatchet. She has earned weapons training as well as Krav Maga, Sambo and Keysi. Each and every training session was a reward she earned. She does not care for martial arts, and would much rather gut or hack at something until it bleeds to death. Dilara was not aware of her gender as a female or sexual preference until she was 15 years old. Her biological womanly functions took over, and only one of the Savaşı Efendileri was able to tell her anything useful. Since learning more about herself Dilara changed, she was already a formidable opponent, coming to terms with her body, and the new way in which it worked was unsatisfactory. Even in the midst of her femininity Dilara herself was still ordering own daily beatings, and she was no longer seeking rewards. Dilara's 'dark days' left her opponents within an inch of their lives. Kağan grew more proud of his daughter Dilara on these days. He has since been looking for a way to make them permanent. In Kağan's old age Dilara is poised to take his place as leader provided she faces little to no opposition. Many among the Savaşı Efendileri trust her, she has become the fiercest warrior they have ever seen. A small 'sect' as Dilara calls them, know that she does not trust them, and would see all heads ripped from their bodies. Dilara has a profound dislike for the male gender, Kağan is to thank for that. While she has come to respect his 'methods', she does not dare share with him feelings or concerns. Everything Dilara is was born in combat, taking her from delicate to ruthless. Dilara has felt the eyes on her, she has heard the things said about her. She has taken her pick of the Savaşı Efendileri. With uncle still at the helm she has decided who among them will stay, and who will go. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Evil Category:Half god Category:Wizard Category:Effie stroud